My Fairy
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Berawal dari seorang raja bengis yang menyekap semua peri untuk keegoisannya ternyata telah mengantarkan dia menemukan arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Yang ia dapat dari seorang putri raja dari kerajaan peri yang mengajarkannya arti tentang cinta. Lemon Here! OneShoot... STATUS : HIATUS


MY FAIRY

Dislaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Gendre : Romance, Fantasy

Rate : M

Pair : Absolutely Sasuke And Hinata.

A/N : Fic ini terispirasi sebuah gambar yang di kirim oleh salah satu anggota grup Sasu Hina Lover di Whastsapp... Thanks to Uma... Hohoho.. dy juga bikin fic jg.

Kerajaan Uchiha

Jaman dahulu terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang bernama Uchiha Kingdom sebuah kerajaan yang makmur dan kaya raya. Kerajaan itu di pimpin oleh seorang raja bengis dan kejam yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Di jaman itu semua orang dapat menggunakan sihir, namun bukan berarti penduduk di jaman itu adalah orang sakti. Semua kekuatan sihir mereka dapatkan karena mereka menangkap peri dan menyerap seluruh kekuatan sihir para peri untuk di pindahkan ke tubuh manusia itu sendiri.

Semua gagasan untuk menangkap peri dan menggunakan sihir peri secara seenaknya berasal dari raja Uchiha sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia menyuruh seluruh rakyatnya untuk menangkapi peri dari dunia peri agar dapat di serap ilmu sihirnya dan di perbudak secara besar besaran.

Ya, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani membantah raja Sasuke karena dia mempunyai banyak peri yang di tangkapnya agar dirinya mendapat ilmu sihir yang kuat pada dirinya. Ia menggunakan alat khusus untuk menyerap kekuatan peri agar berpindah pada dirinya. Dengan begitu ia dapat menguasai seluruh dunia berada di bawah kekuasaannya dan menjadikan Uchiha Kingdom menjadi kerajaan terbesar yang pernah ada di jaman itu.

Namun, ada satu peri yang fungsinya benar-benar berbeda dari banyak peri yang pernah ditangkap dan di sekap oleh Sasuke. Menurut Sasuke peri ini amat sangatlah berbeda fungsi baginya. Kalau biasanya ia menangkap dan mensekap peri untuk meningkatkan kekuatan sihirnya maka ia menangkap dan mensekap peri ini agar dapat memuaskan hasrat birahinya ataukah dikarenakan Sasuke mencintainya.

.

.

.

SASUKE POV

Saat ini aku tengah berjalan ke ruangan yang telah aku hafal jalannya menuju ke sana. Sebuah ruangan untuk mensekap seorang peri yang "istimewa" bagiku. Seorang peri yang aku dapatkan dengan cara yang amat sulit. Ia adalah seorang peri dari keturunan raja dari kerajaan peri. Namanya adalah Hyuuga Hinata, peri itu putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Sedikit demi sedikit aku menculik peri-peri dari kerajaan peri agar kerajaan itu mempunyai sedikit prajurit. Dengan mengerahkan rakyatku untuk ikut andil menjalankan rencanaku menculik para peri tersebut. Rencanaku hanya sederhana agar kami kerajaan Uchiha mendapatkan kekuatan dahsyat dari para peri-peri itu agar menjadi kerajaan yang di takuti seluruh negeri karena dapat menggunakan sihir.

Sebuah rencana yang berujung pada sebuah pertemuan tak terduga. Aku bertemu dengannya, saat ia membantu ayahnya melawan pasukanku. Disana aku melihat dia sangat cantik dan bercahaya. Dengan sepasang sayap bening yang menempel di punggungnya dan rambut panjang yang menawan. Saat itu juga aku harus mendapatkannya. Aku berjuang keras demi menakhlukkan dunia peri dan membawa seluruh peri yang masih hidup untuk menjadi tawananku dan tambang kekuatan sihirku.

Dan jangan lupakan peri cantik itu. Seorang peri yang akan mempunyai fungsi yang berbeda dari seluruh peri yang aku tawan.

Kini aku telah sampai di depan pintu besi yang telah aku lapisi dengan kekuatan sihir. Aku membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam. Hal pertama yang menyambutku adalah sebuah lorong yang panjang dan gelap. Aku berjalan dalam lorong itu dengan tenang, hingga kembali aku berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu besi berwarna biru gelap. Aku membukanya, kini aku dapat melihat sebuah pemandangan yang indah saat aku membuka pintu ini.

Disana, di bawah sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela jendela kecil berjeruji disana ia duduk menyandar di tembok dengan kaki dan tangan yang terantai. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah menurutku.

Aku menutup pintu dan berjalan tenang ke arahnya. Ia menyadari kedatanganku, kini ia menatapku dengan tatapan sayu. Heh, sungguh manis dirinya. Aku terus berjalan hingga sampai di depannya. Aku berjongkok dan menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu manis?," ku lihat ia sedang menggerakkan tangannya dan ia menatap mataku dengan raut wajah yang sedih dan sayu yang dapat membuat siapa saja akan luluh terhadap tatapannya. Tapi maaf sayang, aku tak dapat melepaskanmu.

"Lepaskan aku.. Ku mohon..."

"Hn."

Aku menjelajahi seluruh detail tubuhnya, uh.. kelihatannya "adikku" sudah mulai terbangun karena aku melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Meskipun aku telah menawannya selama tiga bulan dan melakukan berkali kali dengannya tetap saja dia dapat membuat libidoku naik.

"Keliatannya kau cocok memakai ini, dari pada gaun kau kenakan saat kita pertama kali bertemu di medan perang.." aku menyeringai senang dan terus menjelajahi seluruh lekuk tubuhnya yang tersaji di hadapanku.

Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat aku mengatakan itu. Dan kulihat semburat kemerahan muncul dari wajahnya.

"Kau lebih cocok menggunakan yang seperti ini Hime," aku mengulurkan sebelah tanganku padanya dan membelai pipinnya. Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar saat aku membelai pipinya. Lalu aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku ke wajahnya dan aku akan mencium bibirnya. Namun, dia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan hingga aku hanya dapat mencium pipinya.

END SASUKE POV

*pemberitahuan : bahwa yang di maksud dengan cocok menggunakan seperti ini adalah Hinata hanya mengenakan Bikini, karena hanya itu saja yang di berikan Sasuke pada Hinata saat Sasuke menyekap Hime, sekian perberihatuannya*

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kesal karena ciumannya tidak berhasil mengenai bibir Hinata karena Hinata sendirilah yang menghalanginya. Maka, Sasuke memaksa Hinata menolehkan wajahnya ke Sasuke dan Sasuke segera memcium bibir Hinata dengan Ganas. Ia menggoda bibir Hinata dengan gerakan sensual yang secara tak langsung dapat meloloskan sebuah erangan dari bibir Hinata.

"Nnnggghhh..." setelah berhasil membuat Hinata mengerang, Sasuke segera melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Hinata. Sasuke menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menolakku Hime? Padahal kita telah sering melakukannya,"

"Ki-kita melakukannya ta-tanpa c-ci-cinta..." Hinata menatap sendu Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan datar. Cinta? Heh! Dalam kamus Sasuke Cinta hanyalah omong kosong. Kalau pun cinta memang ada kenapa ayahnya dapat menghianati ibunya dengan cara berselingkuh dengan sahabat ibunya sendiri.

"Cinta? Cih, itu Cuma omong kosong," Sasuke kini memandang remeh Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sedih dan simpatik. Dalam dunia peri semuanya di lakukan dengan cinta, bahkan dalam sesi bercinta selayaknya hubungan suami istri di dunia peri hanya di lakukan dengan seseorang yang benar benar saling mencintai bukan nafsu.

"Me-menyedihkan.. o-orang yang ta-tak percaya ci-cinta sangat me-menyedihkan," tanpa Hinata sadari ia mulai menitihkan air mata membuat Sasuke merasa tertegun. Kenapa? Kenapa peri ini menangisinya? Menangisi seseorang seperti Sasuke yang telah menghancurkan kerajaannya (kerajaan peri) karena Sasuke tidak mempercayai cinta itu ada? Menangisi seorang laki-laki yang telah merebut seluruh milikknya dan hidupnya?

Apakah semua peri seperti ini? Peri yang baik hati? Ataukah hanya taktik semata agar Sasuke mau melepaskannya?

"Lalu apa kau percaya cinta itu ada?" Kini Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang selama ini tidak pernah Sasuke keluarkan jika di depan orang lain.

"Ya," jawab Hinata mantap.

"Apa kau mau mengajariku apa itu cinta Hime?" Sasuke kembali membelai pipi halus Hinata. Untuk sementara Hinata terdiam dan tak menjawab Sasuke hingga akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya." Ya."

Setelah mendengar itu Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Hinata lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Ia menjilat bibir depan Hinata dengan maksud agar Hinata mau membuka mulutnya dan mengijinkan lidahnya masuk. Namun, tanpa di sangka ternyata Hinata mau membuka mulutnya sendiri tanpa Sasuke paksa seperti sebelumnya saat mereka berciuman. Kesempatan langka ini tidak akan di sia siakan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke terus menciumi Hinata tanpa ampun, hingga Hinata meronta ingin ciuman mereka berakhir agar ia dapat bernafas. Hey seorang peri kan juga butuh bernafas.

"Hah...Hah...Hah...Hah..."saat Hinata masih menghirup nafas tanpa berlama lama Sasuke kini menghujani leher Hinata dengan kissmark-kissmark hasil karyanya.

"Hinata, Aku mohon.. Ajari aku tentang Cinta.." Dengan Nafas terengah-engah Hinata menatap mata kelam Sasuke saat Sasuke memohon padanya untuk mengajarinya tentang Cinta. Melihat ketulusan dan kesungguhan di mata Sasuke, Hinata terus terdiam.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, mencari letak bibir Hinata. Begitu ia mendapatkannya, ia memagut bibir Hinata dengan gairah yang menggelora.

"Mmmmpphhh..." Hinata tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa lagi saat bibirnya telah dipagut oleh bibir Sasuke. Sasuke terus memagut bibir Hinata, ia mengarahkan kedua tangan Hinata yang terantai agar mengalung ke lehernya, Sasuke juga memeluk tubuh Hinata erat, seperti tiada hari esok yang akan datang.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Hinata ke ranjang dan menindihnya. Bibir Sasuke terus menahan bibir Hinata, menahan seluruh erangan yang ingin Hinata keluarkan. Hingga Hinata merasa tubuhnya melepas hanya karena sebuah ciuman bergairah yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya. Sasuke merasakan penyerahan sepenuhnya dari Hinata, hari ini Sasuke merasa kalau Hinata benar-benar menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya pada Sasuke dan Hinata serius dalam janjinya agar mengajari Sasuke arti tentang sebuah cinta.

Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya dan menatap mata lavender milik Hinata. Hinata juga menatap mata kelam milik Sasuke. Mereka terdiam, sama-sama menyelami pandangan bola mata di hadapan mereka. Hinata merasakan debaran jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang saat ini... dan Hinata juga merasakan kejantanan Sasuke sudah bergairah di bawah sana, mendesak di antara pangkal paha Hinata, membuat pipinya merona.

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di kerajaan peri, aku merasakan debaran jantungku berdetak cepat, aku juga merasa harus memilikimu seutuhnya, dan saat itu juga aku tidak mau kau berada di luar jangkauanku... aku tidak mau kehilanganmu... aku bingung dengan perasaanku Hinata? Apa ini yang di sebut dengan cinta? Jawab aku Hinata?"

Hinata memandang lembut Sasuke, ia mendengarkan semua curahan Sasuke tentang dirinya. Hinata juga telah menyadari kalau ia mencintai Sasuke saat dirinya di tawan olehnya. Di awal ia di bawa ke ruangan ini, di pisahkan dari Ayahnya oleh Sasuke, Hinata merasa benci pada Sasuke. Amat sangat membencinya, apalagi saat Sasuke merebut "mahkotanya" dengan paksa. Namun, ketika Hinata terus berinteraksi dengan Sasuke selama ini, Hinata merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang kelam di diri Sasuke, ia dapat merasakannya ketika ia bertatapan dengan mata hitam Sasuke yang dapat menyampaikan semua perasaan Sasuke.

Hingga timbul perasaan kasihan pada diri Hinata, ia merasa kalaupun Sasuke sukses dengan gelar Raja Uchiha, tapi Sasuke tetap merasa kesepian dan hancur di dalam hatinya. Rasa kasihan dalam diri Hinata lama-kelamaan menjadi rasa cinta pada Sasuke. Tetapi, Hinata tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada Sasuke. Ia takut mengakui kebenaran yang terjadi kalau Sasuke hanya memanfaatkan kekuatan peri yang di milikinya seperti nasib sodara-sodaranya yang sesama peri, dan Sasuke hanya menginginkan tubuhnya saja.

Sampai hari ini terjadi, Sasuke secara gamblang telah mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang ternyata juga mencintai Hinata sejak pertama kali ia melihat Hinata. Hanya saja Sasuke masih bimbang akan perasaannya, dan ia juga menyangkal kalau ia pun telah mempercayai tentang cinta.

"K-kau mencintaiku... da-dan a-a-aku juga me-mencintaimu..." Pipi Hinata merona saat ia mengakui bahwa ia juga mencintai Sasuke.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup Sasuke, ia tersenyum tulus menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh damba, bagai seorang kekasih yang amat mencintai kekasihnya.

"Kau Milikku...dan Aku Milikmu.." bibir Sasuke bergerak pelan ke arah dahi Hinata dan mengecupnya lembut, mengirimkan sinyal panas pada Hinata dan membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar berkali-kali lipat, dari dahi Hinata bibir Sasuke pelan pelan turun ke alis Hinata dan menghujani pelipis Hinata dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil. Selesai dengan alis bibir Sasuke terus turun ke mata Hinata dan mengecupnya, ke pipi, ke tulang rahang Hinata, dan Sasuke tidak berhenti untuk terus menerus mengecup seluruh wajah Hinata.

Jemari Sasuke mengusap lembut lengan Hinata, namun ia berhenti sejenak. Sasuke mengambil sebuah kunci yang berada di saku celananya dan membuka semua rantai yang membelengku kedua tangan dan kaki Hinata. Hinata hanya terdiam menyaksikkan Sasuke yang mulai melepaskan seluruh rantai yang membelenggunya.

Sasuke melihat Hinata dan kembali tersenyum," maaf atas semua yang telah aku lakukan padamu." Hinata hanya membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan senyuman manis tanda ia telah memaafkan Sasuke. Sasuke kembali ke posisi semula, ia kembali mengusap lembut lengan Hinata, menuju ke payudara Hinata, menyentuhnya dan meremasnya pelan, gerakan tangan Sasuke yang meremas payudaranya membuat Hinata bagai tersengat listrik yang nikmat.

Sensasi ini baru pertama kali Hinata rasakan, sebuah sensasi yang membuat Hinata terbuai dan melayang ke langit ketujuh. Meskipun Hinata sering melakukan "ini" dengan Sasuke namun baru kali ini Hinata merasakan sensasi yang memabukan seperti ini, karena kegiatan "bercinta" mereka yang lalu dilakukan tanpa cinta, berbeda dengan saat ini, dimana kedua pemeran kita ini melakukannya atas nama cinta.

"Jangan kau batasi dirimu, Hinata... aku tahu kau menginginkannya, karena aku juga menginginkanmu."

Tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menuntunnya menuju ke kejantanannya," Lihatlah, 'dia' sudah terbangun sejak tadi, kau dapat merasakannya kan?" Hinata mengangguk pelan, ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping menahan malu ketika ia memegang kejantanan Sasuke yang tengah mengeras di bawah sana.

Sasuke mulai melepaskan Bra yang Hinata kenakan, masih dengan kelembutan yang nyata, gerakan lembut ini membuat Hinata bagai terhipnotis dan ia tampak pasrah membiarkan Sasuke membuka Bra dan celana dalamnya hingga tanpa ia sadari kini Hinata telah telanjang di depan Sasuke.

Melihat Hinata yang telah telanjang bulat di hadapannya, kini giliran Sasuke untuk melepaskan seluruh baju yang melekat di tubuhnya. Menunjukkan betapa kokoh dan indahnya tubuh terlatih Sasuke di depan mata Hinata.

Hinata lagi-lagi memalingkan mukanya kesamping, ia malu menatap tubuh polos Sasuke, Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu Hinata, tangannya memegang dagu Hinata dan mengarahkannya untuk menatapnya," Kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah sering melakukannya?"

Memandang mata kelam Hinata membuatnya terkesiap saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang tumpul dan keras menyentuh pangkal pahanya, ia sangat kaget karena sentuhan "barang"di titik sensitif tubuhnya. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Hinata, ia berusaha mengalihkan kekagetan Hinata dengan cara menciuminya, mengusap lembut payudara Hinata dan lengannya.

Mati-matian Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak segera memasukkan kejantannya pada lubang Hinata, ia ingin kegiatan bercinta mereka kali ini mengutamakan kenyaman Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ketika ia merasakan kalau Hinata mulai menerimanya, ia mengetahui kalau Hinata mulai menerimanya adalah saat Hinata membuka lebar pahanya siap menerima Sasuke untuk memasukinya lebih dalam lagi.

Sasuke merasakan panasnya kewanitaan Hinata, hangat dan basah, untuk menerima kejantanan Sasuke seutuhnya. Dengan lembut Sasuke memasukkan miliknya secara perlahan, dan Sasuke juga dapat merasakan kewanitaan Hinata tengah menghisapnya untuk semakin dalam ke dalam lubang yang hangat itu.

Demi apapun yang di dunia ini, baru kali ini Sasuke mau bersabar untuk sesuatu. Melihat tubuh Hinata yang pasrah di bawahnya untuk di milikinya benar-benar membuat Sasuke gila dan ingin rasa ia lepas kontrol. Sebuah erangan parau lolos dari bibir Sasuke untuk tetap mempertahankan kelembutan bagi Hinata, Sasuke kembali mendorong milikknya, menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Hinata sedalam-dalamnya.

Hinata yang dapat merasakan kejantanan Sasuke yang sedikit demi sedikit memasukinya membuatnya tanpa sadar mengangkat pahanya dan melingkar di pinggul Sasuke memintanya untuk tenggelam dalam dirinya lebih dalam lagi.

Beberapa saat Sasuke terdiam, ia mencoba merasakan setiap kehangat tubuh Hinata yang ia rasakan sekarang. 'Meskipun aku sering melakukan ini padanya, tetap saja kehangatannya tetap terpancar dan lubangnya masih saja sempit,' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Hinata yang kini juga sama-sama menatapnya, ia semakin menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hinata," Nikmatilah permainanku, Hime." Sasuke mulai menggerakan pinggulnya pelan, ia merasakan gairah dalam tubuhnya naik secara drastis.

Keduanya memadu kasih, di mana seorang peri menjalin cinta dengan seorang manusia biasa. Memang tidak ada ketentuan pasti kalau seorang peri di larang menjalin hubungan kasih dengan manusia, semuanya sah-sah saja. Acuan ini lah yang membuat Hinata berani mencintai Sasuke yang hanya seorang manusia. Ia ingin melepaskan Sasuke dari kegelapan yang selama ini melingkupi kehidupan Sasuke hingga menjadikannya raja yang bengis dan kejam.

Sasuke dan Hinata terus menggerakan tubuhnya secara berirama, menunjukkan pada dunia kalau memang mereka di takdirkan bersama karena mereka menyatu dalam gerakan-gerakan itu. Gerakan yang indah dalam suatu penyatuan gairah yang dalam dan untuk mencapai orgasme.

Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap ke atas, ke wajah Sasuke (laki-laki yang ia cintai) yang sedang menutup matanya menikmati kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sekarang, merasa kalau ada yang menatapnya Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan menunduk.

"Lihatlah, Hinata... betapa kau luar biasa.. betapa kau luar biasanya dapat memberikanku kenikmatan seperti ini... terus tatap aku Hinata...tatap aku, sampai hanya aku seorang lah yang berada di pandanganmu..." Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang mulai akan keluar dari dirinya, lalu Sasuke mengerang dalam, mencapai orgasmenya yang luar biasa.

Bagai tersihir, Hinata menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke, ketika ia juga mengalami kenikmatan yang sama yang di rasakan Sasuke, Hinata pun ikut merasakan orgasmenya sendiri. Sebuah kenikmatan yang membuat Hinata meresapinya sambil memejamkan matanya, ia hanyut dalam ledakan panas dan hangat orgasme Sasuke yang kini tengah menyembur ke dalam dirinya.

Sasuke melepaskan dirinya dari Hinata dan terbaring di samping Hinata. Hanya deru nafas mereka lah yang menandakan kalau mereka masih berada di ruangan itu, setelah kegiatan yang menguras tenaga.

Sasuke mengubah posisinya kesamping dan memeluk Hinata," Aishiteru.." Hinata menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang berbaring di sampingnya, " A-Aishiteru, Sa-Sasuke-kun."

Mereka berdua akhirnya terlelap, tenggelam dalam buaian mimpi yang indah.

A/N : AKHIRNYA! Aku bisa juga mengeluarkan fic ini yang sudah terpendam di lappy selama 3 bulan... aku melepaskannya sebagai penutup aku yang akan hiatus... salam kata dari Moku-Chan... mohon maaf kalau cerita Moku kurang berkenan di hati readers, kalau ada typo yang nyempil Moku juga minta maaf ya... pokoknya Moku ucapin arigatou pada readers yang mau ngebaca fic Moku baik yang review ataupun sider... tanpa kalian para readers Moku gak akan seperti sekarang ini...

Oh ya bagi kalian SHL, Gabung yuk di grup whatsapp, dg hub. 082140212021... disana kalian bisa dapat teman baru.

Sampai jumpa di tahun depan... Jaa Nee...


End file.
